


Beshert

by Aelia_Gioia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family, Fluff, Jewish Wedding, Like Very Jewish, M/M, Patrick converts, Sweet, Wedding, With smut tho cuz its still me, reception, so jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia
Summary: I've had this one outlined for at least a month and I was going to hold onto it but with the teaser trailer getting released this week, I couldn't resist.For the full experience, the a capella group is called the Maccabeats and the song Lecha Dodi is wonderful.You are cordially invited to the wedding ofDavid Rose & Patrick Brewer
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 33
Kudos: 111





	Beshert

“Patrick?” 

He was getting ready for bed when he heard David calling to him. 

“One sec,” Patrick replied. He spit toothpaste into the sink and gargled. Using one hand to rinse the sink and the other to wipe his mouth on a hand towel, Patrick completed his simple evening pre-bed ritual. 

He padded out wearing his most comfortable lounge pants and a tight white t-shirt. David was waiting for him on the sofa. His heart twisted when he saw his blue notebook open in David’s lap. 

“Something you wanted to talk to me about?” David raised his eyes from the pages, covered in notes and translations from Hebrew to English. 

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck while he searched for the words. “Um...surprise?” 

“What is all this?” David looked back to the notebook and flipped a few more pages, reading Patrick’s notations. 

Patrick sat beside his fiancé and took the notebook out of his hands. He closed it and put it down on the coffee table. 

“I’m converting,” he said simply with his boyish, shy smile. 

“Converting?” 

Patrick nodded and sipped the tea David had prepared for him before he explained. 

“You got me reading all of these marriage tradition books and stuff, I dunno. Something about Judaism really...resonated with me. I was trying to surprise you.” 

David was properly gobsmacked. “Are you serious?” 

“Pretty serious, yeah,” Patrick chewed on his lower lip and was trying to gauge David’s reaction, it wasn’t what he expected. 

“How the hell did I not know this? When did you start classes?” David was feeling like an unobservant ass. 

“About eight months ago,” Patrick replied, knowing he couldn’t lie but also knowing that his answer wouldn’t do anything to alleviate David’s concerns about not having any idea what he'd been up to. 

“EIGHT MONTHS? _ EIGHT? _I...I don’t know what to say, Patrick...” he said as a small smile turned up both corners of his mouth. 

“Are you...not happy about it?” Patrick tilted his head. 

“What? No! This is beautiful – I can’t believe you’d do something like this for me.” David kissed him sweetly. 

“It’s as much for me as it is for you, for us,” Patrick interlaced their fingers. “So, since you know, are you gonna come to my _mikveh_? My _Bar Mitzvah_?” 

The color drained from his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Patrick asked. 

“I can’t plan a _mikveh_, _Bar Mitzvah_ _ and _ a wedding! Dammit – why, oh why did I ever criticize David Tutera’s Disney themed wedding book on Twitter?! He hasn’t spoken to me since!” David held his head in his hands. 

“David, I don’t need you to plan anything. They’re just simple ceremonies that I was going to do by myself. Now that you know, I’d like you to come,” Patrick interlaced their fingers. 

“You...you don’t actually mean that. You were going to make this massive life change for me and not tell me about it?” 

Patrick shrugged a shoulder. “I confess, I hadn’t quite figured that one out yet. I’ve got a couple months left until I finish, I guess I was leaving those details for the end.” 

David kissed him again, never having loved Patrick as much as he did in that moment. He broke off the kiss abruptly. 

“My Dad knows, doesn’t he?” 

Patrick blushed. “Yeah well...I had questions.” 

“You told my Dad but not me?” David pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. “That’s why he was asking me if I’d seen my _tallit_? He’s giving it to you?” All the pieces starting falling into place and Patrick nodded to confirm. 

“It’s been nice. I didn’t really get to talk to your Dad much before now. I didn’t ask him for the _tallit_ but...he thought it would be special, you know? We can use it to cover the _chuppah_.” 

As quickly as David’s dander had gone up at the knowledge that his father was being so sneaky and keeping secrets from him, he couldn’t argue that it was exactly the kind of thing his hopeless romantic parent would do for him. He wrapped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders and kissed him. Patrick pulled David close into his chest. 

“I’m not even _that _ Jewish,” David chuckled. 

Patrick kissed his temple. “You’re ½ and ½, now I am, too.” 

In the build up to her best friend’s wedding, Stevie was up to her eyeballs in the details. It was all David could talk about whenever they were together and as genuinely thrilled as she was for Patrick and him, she was _really _looking forward to dropping them off at the airport so they could go on their honeymoon and her Best Man responsibilities would be complete. 

As many times as people tried calling her David’s Maid of Honor, she much preferred Best Man. 

“Gender is so stupid,” she sighed, looking through yet another wedding magazine David had subtly left at the front desk. She flipped to the pages he’d marked with post its, suggesting a number of dresses for her to choose from. 

“But Stevie,” Roland said with a cheek full of cinnamon bun, “without gender how would we...um...” He looked up at the ceiling while he tried to come up with one good example but apparently couldn’t. He wandered out of the front office in search of something to do. 

Stevie smirked and started to click around the internet, looking at black suits for herself instead of dresses when her phone buzzed on the desk with a text from Patrick. 

** Are you absolutely sure you don’t mind me staying at your place the week of the wedding? **

_ Honestly, since one of you is going to be staying with me, I’ll take you over David seven days a week and twice on Sunday. _

** Did something happen? **

_ No, not at all. I just know that I will probably murder him after the third day and I don’t want you to be a widow. _

** I really appreciate it, Stevie. Thanks. **

_ Remind me again why can’t you guys see each other for a whole week? _

Patrick replied with a GIF of Zero Mostel dressed as Tevye with the word ‘Tradition’ flashing in yellow letters. 

_ Ah. _

** Yeah. It’s going to be tough. We haven’t gone a full week without seeing each other since I started working at the store. **

_ Well, I guess just focus on the wedding night then. _

** YUP. **

When the wedding week arrived, David’s anxiety was in a fury. He was overthinking every last detail and being away from Patrick wasn’t helping. They altered the hours of the store for the week, closing down for an hour every afternoon so Patrick could finish up the last-minute paperwork and clear out before David’s arrival. 

David managed well enough running the store’s afternoon shift but more often than not, he forgot to do something before he closed up and Patrick would have to attend to it the next day. Once, he found the radio on and the back door was still propped open. David must have forgotten to move the brick from the door after he took out the trash. 

Like clockwork, his phone buzzed at nine am, right after he had unlocked the front door and wheeled the outdoor display in front of one of the windows. 

_ I love you! _

He grinned and typed his reply. 

** Not half as much as I love you. **

_ I miss you _ _ 🙁 _

** Same. This is a lot harder than I was expecting. **

_ You thought no sex for a week was going to be easy? _

Patrick laughed out loud and tended to their first customer of the day before he could reply. 

** I knew that part was going to be rough but not even getting to see you...I hate this, I’ll be honest. **

David didn’t have the heart to tell Patrick that he’d cheated a little. He was meeting his mother at the Café for breakfast every morning under the pretense of going over last-minute details but he sat in the seat facing the store and he watched Patrick from across the street while Moira droned on making god-knows-how-many changes to their plans. 

Of course, David had no idea that more than once Patrick had stood outside the store, just out of sight after nightfall, watching him and longing for the moment when they’d be face to face again. 

Patrick’s parents arrived a few days before the wedding and as her first order of business, Marcy Brewer half walked, half ran to the store to give her son a hug. 

“Mom!” Patrick beamed ear-to-ear when she opened the door. He excused himself from the customer he was assisting and nearly lifted her off her feet when he hugged her. 

“Hi My Sweet Boy!” the nickname embarrassed the hell out of him as an adolescent but his heart swelled in that moment. 

She looked around the store and admired the tasteful white garlands of fairy lights and paper lanterns that decorated the ceiling. 

“Paddy, it's so festive in here! David did a very nice job.” 

Patrick smiled with pride and looked around. He didn’t bother to ask how his mother knew it was all David’s idea to decorate the store for their wedding. 

“Where’s David?” she turned her head on a swivel looking for her future son in law. 

“He’s at the apartment, Mom. Remember? We can’t see each other this week.” 

“Oh, that's right. Such a silly superstition. I couldn’t keep my hands off your father the week of our wedding!” she giggled. 

“_Mom… _” Patrick’s cheeks turned red. 

“Oh, _you, _” she swatted at him playfully. 

She loaned a hand at the store as best she could and enjoyed the extra time with her son. She took every opportunity to tell each customer that the store would be closed for two full weeks because her son was getting married. They made plans for dinner and Patrick offered to take her to lunch. She said she wanted to see David, so Patrick finished what he had left to do and kissed her cheek before he left. 

“Dad’s probably out golfing with Johnny,” she answered his question before he asked. She watched him walk out the front door wondering how she got so lucky to have such a great kid. 

David saw Marcy reading the labels of two different hand cremes when he walked in the front door and he smiled to himself. 

“You know, I happen to sleep with the co-owner of this establishment so I could get you a _very _reasonable discount on those,” he tucked his white sunglasses into his pocket and smirked at her. 

“David!” 

She laughed and stood on tiptoe as she hugged him around the neck, kissing both cheeks. 

“So, tell me everything,” she slipped her arm into his elbow. “What do you need me to do?” 

David delighted at the opportunity to gush about the wedding to fresh ears. The Brewers wished they were close enough to help more but they had been sending generous checks to Patrick to help pay for various things. Patrick accepted the checks with no small amount of reluctance. 

“It sounds so lovely, David. You might have missed your calling – maybe you should start planning weddings in addition to the store,” Marcy leaned against the counter and rested her chin against her hand. 

“Oh no, no way – this is all too fucking stressful!” David declared, waving his hands in front of himself. “It’s worth the stress, because I get to marry Patrick but I could _never_ do this for someone else.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry to say it but you do look tired,” Marcy put a supportive hand on his arm. 

“Do I?” David rushed to the washroom to check his reflection. “Oh my _god _! Look at me! I’m hideous!” 

She laughed at his dramatics but grew concerned when he started to cough. 

“David? Are you alright in there?” She rushed to check on him. 

“I feel sick...oh god...this can’t be happening...” he leaned over the sink, coughing violently. 

“Ok, David – you and I are going right back home and you are going to rest.” She began pulling him towards the front door and David gave no resistance. 

“Keys, please,” she said holding out her hand. She locked the door behind them and led David by his wrist to the car. 

“The store though,” David said, seemingly getting weaker by the minute. 

“Never you mind that. I’ll call your husband and tell him he’s got to take over. You’re not going to be sick for the wedding, not if I have anything to do with it.” 

David squeezed her hand, and never wondered ever again which of Patrick’s parents was the “take-charge” one. 

“Paddy, it’s Mom,” she had her cell phone pinched between her ear and her shoulder as she drove. “Listen, you need to get your booty back to the store to close up. I’m bringing David home, he’s sick.” 

David heard Patrick’s concerned voice coming through the phone but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. He also broke into a cough after giggling about Patrick’s ‘booty’. 

“Patrick - Patrick, listen – I've got it. He’s fine but I’m putting him directly to bed. Yeah. Ok. Love you too. I will, I’ll tell him.” She pressed ‘end’ and dropped the phone into the center console of the car. 

“Paddy says he loves you,” she said with a smile. 

Back at the apartment, Marcy didn’t stop for a moment. She pushed David into the bathroom, ordering him to take a hot shower. She tossed a small bottle of eucalyptus oil underhanded at him and he caught it. 

“Just a couple of drops to open up your chest,” she said. He nodded gratefully. 

He emerged from the shower wrapped in a long white robe feeling much less congested. Marcy was hard at work cooking something but he couldn’t smell anything. 

“Go put something comfy on and get into bed, young man. This soup is going to take a little bit so try to take a nap.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he said jokingly. As loving and sweet as Patrick was, David wasn't surprised that the woman who raised his wonderful fiancé was such a nurturer. All the same, it was definitely a new experience to be mothered like that. He dressed quickly and shivered when he slipped between the sheets. He closed his eyes. 

“David? David honey, wake up.” 

He opened his eyes and Marcy was standing over the bed carrying a tray holding a steaming hot bowl, a mug of tea and two tablets of Sudafed. 

“How long was I out?” His voice was a raspy croak. He looked at the nightstand and his eyes widened; he’d slept for four hours. 

“Come on, sit up, I don’t want you to spill,” she motioned with her chin and he obeyed. 

“Take the pills. And drink all the broth, ok?” She carefully lowered the tray across his lap. 

“Thanks Marcy. I didn’t know we had soup stuff,” he slowly whipped the spoon around the perimeter of the bowl. 

“Oh, Patrick’s just like me. There’s always soup ingredients in the pantry. Breathe in the steam while you eat, I’m going to switch the laundry over.” 

“The - “ David began to protest but she raised an authoritative eyebrow at him and he quieted down. He set to work eating what she’d made for him. 

She came back from the basement laundry room with a basket over her hip and started humming to herself while she sorted and folded their clothes and towels on the sofa. 

“It’s really delicious,” David said, swallowing. 

She aimed an appreciative smile his way and went right back to folding. When she was done, she brought the towels to the bathroom and stacked piles of their clothes neatly across the bureau. That done, she sat on the bed next to her patient. 

“You needed that rest, do you feel better?” She patted his hand. David nodded. 

“Yeah. Thank you for taking care of me.” He tipped the bowl up and drank the rest of the broth. 

“What are Moms for?” She shrugged. “Now that you’re turning the corner,” she stood from the bed and collected her purse from the kitchen. 

She returned and sat in the same spot with her purse in her lap. 

“I know you two already have your wedding rings but Paddy said something about a ring for your index finger?” 

David nodded. “It’s a Jewish thing. The right index finger – something about the seven days of creation – I'm not sure. Patrick probably knows this stuff better than me.” David blushed a little. 

“Ok well, I have these for you,” Marcy dug into her purse and came out with two simple gold bands. They were freshly cleaned but looked old and battered. She held them out for David to take. 

“These are my father’s and Clint’s father’s rings. Now, don’t feel pressured if you’ve something else in mind but we want you guys to have these, one way or the other.” 

“Are you sure?” David closed his hand around the two rings knowing how much it would mean to Patrick. 

“Of course. Wear them in good health,” she kissed his forehead. 

She took the tray and washed the dishes while David reclined in bed, missing Patrick terribly. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and put the rings safely inside. The was a sudden, quiet knock on the door and David started getting out of bed. 

“Oh no you don’t -” Marcy held up her hand. “You need to rest.” She went to the door and checked the peephole. “Oh, for goodness sakes.” 

She opened the door halfway and refused to let Patrick inside. 

“I left my keys at the store - I want to see him,” Patrick handed her a bouquet of flowers intended for David. 

“He’s resting.” 

“But he’s sick! Mom, let me in my house, please,” Patrick said as he tried squeezing past her. 

“Patrick he’s fine. He’s resting. Off you go.” 

“But -” 

“Am I speaking English?” she asked him. 

“Yes, but -” 

“Then _scoot_. You can’t see each other, not until Saturday.” 

Patrick groaned in frustration. “David, are you ok?!” He shouted. 

“He’s _fine _ and you shouldn’t be getting him worked up and _yelling,_ Patrick. I’ll give him the flowers. On your way.” 

“I’m a grown man, Mom – let me in,” Patrick continued to argue. 

“Imagine that, a _grown man _who can’t follow a simple instruction. Patrick Samuel – _out.” _

Seeing that he was going to get nowhere, Patrick reluctantly kissed her cheek and called a final message to David. 

“I love you! I’ll text you!” 

“Love you back!” David tried to yell but he started coughing. 

“There, see what you’ve done? He’s coughing again. Go on, get out, shoo!” she playfully swatted her hands at him and he left. 

“Honestly, sometimes I think that boy forgets that I powdered his bare behind and he thinks he’s too grown to listen to his mother.” She found a vase in the kitchen cupboard and arranged the white roses Patrick brought. She placed it on the kitchen table and returned to David’s side. 

“You could have let him in,” David smirked. 

“Nope. Sorry David. My son might be Jewish now but I’d have Catholic guilt about letting you two break that tradition. Is there anything else I can do for you before I go?” 

“You’ve done plenty, thank you so much.” 

“Call me if you need _anything _and I’ll run right over.” She touched her lips to his forehead. “No fever, I think we might have just nipped this bug in the bud.” 

“Thanks...Mom.” David looked up at her through his dark lashes and he’d never seen her smile wider. 

“You’re welcome My Other Sweet Boy.” She winked and locked the door behind her. 

David got up a few minutes later and found his phone on the kitchen counter, plugged into the charger. He opened it and immediately texted Patrick. 

_ Your mom is an angel. _

** Are you ok? Feeling better? **

_ Much better thanks. _

** Good. **

_ The flowers are beautiful! Thank you! _

** Welcome **

** I miss you so much. **

_ I miss you too. Only a couple more days, we can do this! _

** I really am not a fan of this particular tradition at all. **

_ Well, do you want to have a secret rendezvous? _ _ 😉 _

** Do I want to? YES **

** Do I think we’ll get away with it? No **

_ I guess we’re shit out of luck then, huh? _

** Guess so. **

Patrick’s mother called David later that night to check up on him and he was happy to report that he was feeling much better. He thanked her for wasting her afternoon taking care of him and her reply struck him to the core. 

“You’re my son now David. Almost officially. It’s never a waste for a mother to take care of her son.” 

He got choked up and ended the call abruptly. He looked at the calendar on the kitchen wall. Just a few days more... 

The evening of the rehearsal dinner arrived and Stevie was in charge of coordinating Patrick’s departure from her apartment and David’s arrival. Since they couldn’t see each other, Patrick would be attending the dinner portion of the evening, then David and Stevie were going to join everyone at the restaurant for dessert. 

Patrick introduced his family and friends to David’s parents, Alexis and the new friends he’d made since arriving in Schitt’s Creek. At one point in the evening, he couldn’t find his father, so he went looking for him. 

He caught sight of a light blue sweater out the front window of the restaurant and went outside. 

“Pop?” He called and his father turned around. 

“Hey son. Everything alright?” Clint walked towards him. 

“Yeah, I was just looking for you. Are_ you _ ok?” Patrick crossed his ankles and leaned against the building. 

“Yes, fine, just fine. Just feeling very old, to be honest with you,” he laughed. “My son is getting married tomorrow, that makes me an old man.” 

“Aw, Dad...” Patrick laughed. 

“I’m proud of you, Patrick. David is wonderful. Ya done good, kid,” Clint elbowed his son in the ribs and pulled him in for a hug. 

“Thanks Dad. He’s a keeper for sure.” 

“Nervous about the big day? Is there anything I can do for you?” 

“Nah,” Patrick shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll be nervous tomorrow but right now, I’m cool. Can you keep a couple nips of Crown in your tux pockets? In case I need liquid courage?” 

Clint laughed. “Deal.” 

They shared another laugh that was interrupted when someone knocked on the window to get their attention. Alexis knocked a second time and tapped her watch, indicating it was time for Patrick to leave. 

“Guess that’s my cue,” Patrick said and his father followed him back inside. 

“Ok, um, everybody,” Patrick raised his voice over the crowd of guests mulling about finishing their meals and ordering drinks at the open bar. “They’re going to serve dessert in a couple of minutes so, I have to head out. David and Stevie will be here soon. I just want to thank everybody for coming out tonight and I’ll see you all tomorrow!” He clasped his hands together and smiled. 

The guests said their brief goodbyes and see you tomorrows to Patrick before he went out the side door to his car. He opened the door and checked his watch. His hands were fidgety and he tapped his foot to a frantic beat. 

“Come on, Stevie...come on...” 

Right on time, Stevie’s car turned into the parking lot and she pulled into a space. Patrick ducked down and watched David get out of the car. 

“It’s just a few more hours, David,” he heard Stevie say. 

“I _know _ I just _miss _ him. I just want to kiss him goodnight. I’ve kissed him goodnight almost every night for almost three years, this is fucking killing me!” 

“I LOVE YOU!” 

David’s head whipped around to the sound of Patrick’s voice and saw the tail lights of his car as he pulled out of the restaurant’s far exit. 

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” He shouted back and squinting his eyes, he saw Patrick’s arm pop out of the driver’s side window and wave at him. 

He turned back to Stevie with a wide, dopey grin on his face. 

“Feel better?” Stevie put both hands on her hips. 

David nodded enthusiastically and kept looking over his shoulder as they walked arm in arm to the restaurant. 

The morning of the wedding, Patrick woke up without his alarm clock. He never thought he’d get to sleep the night before but he made the entire apartment as dark as possible, put on his favorite podcast and made himself sleep. 

He heard his father knocking on the door as he stepped out of the shower. He quickly wrapped himself in a robe and stepped into his shearling slippers before opening the door. 

“Good Morning!” He smiled wide as his parents, his cousin Matt and Ray entered the apartment. Clint Brewer and Matt were carrying their suits in garment bags over their shoulders, Ray had his garment bag slung over his arm and Marcy was carrying a tray of cheese and fresh fruit, bagels and cream cheese. 

“The coffee is brewing,” Patrick gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. “Let me get myself situated.” 

Patrick slapped hands with his cousin, who pulled him into a hug. “Couldn’t do this without you, man. Thanks for coming.” 

“Where the fuck else would I be?” Matt teased him. 

Clint laid the garment bags across the bed and turned on the TV while they picked at the food tray and talked casually. Patrick stepped out of the bathroom in his black boxer briefs with a white bowtie just above the button fly and “GROOM” printed across the ass. 

“David did _not _ pick those out,” Clint laughed, knowing his future son-in-law well enough to know. 

“Nope. Stevie got me these as a joke and there was absolutely no way I wasn’t going to wear them,” Patrick replied. “David will be horrified and it’s going to be hilarious.” 

Marcy, who was already wearing her long, navy dress, unzipped each garment bag and inspected each tuxedo closely, checking for any creases she could take care of quickly with Patrick’s iron. 

Ray was uncharacteristically quiet and he perched on a stool near the food, listening to the conversations the other men were having. 

“Ray, you ok?” Patrick looked up at the older man with a half-smile. 

Ray nodded. “I - I’m touched, Patrick. I couldn’t believe you asked me to be in your wedding party. I’ve never been in a wedding before.” 

Patrick clapped Ray on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. You were my first friend when I moved here; you hired me, you gave me a place to live and...I met David because I worked for you.” 

Ray sniffled and dabbed his eye on his sleeve, too overcome to reply. 

“Patrick, talk me through this thing today – what do you need me to do?” Matt asked, washing the cream cheese off of his hands in the kitchen sink. 

“Ok, so we get dressed here, then we’re going to the country club. David and I are going to do the _bedeken _ -” 

“The what?” Clint asked as he buttoned up his tuxedo shirt. 

“It’s sort of a First Look thing. If one of us were a woman, it’s where the groom would be putting on her veil. In our case, we’re putting yarmulkes on each other. Then we sign the contract -” 

“The...shit...I forgot the word...” Matt snapped his fingers, unable to remember. 

“The _ketubah _,” Patrick said. “Then we get married.” 

“What’s this contract?” Ray piped in, curious. He saw new business opportunities everywhere. 

“Oh, let me get it...” Patrick zipped his pants and went to the bedroom. He found the unsigned contract David designed and ordered rolled up into a white cardboard tube. 

He popped the tube open and unrolled the thick, 12” x 12”, white paper. The text was in English and Aramaic, hand done in black calligraphy and shaped into a circle in the center. Rather than a plain matte, the rest of the square was an intricate papercut pattern of cherry blossoms. 

Clint adjusted his glasses and read: 

On this day we pledge to honor our vibrant love, to nurture and protect it. Our lives will embody trust, constancy and compromise. We will cherish and sustain each other, meeting life’s trials with quiet strength and courage, and embracing life’s blessings with wonder, joy and laughter. We will grow as individuals and delight in an elegant freedom born from mutual respect. May there be peace in our home, may we be blessed with good fortune, health and happiness. 

With my beloved by my side, every day is good to awaken to, and every moment is a gift. 

Our lives, together, are nourished by the truth that genuine friendship is the source of vibrant and everlasting love. We promise to be honest and gentle, anticipating our milestones, celebrating our successes, honoring our uniqueness and striving to paint the future with confident strokes of kindness. 

Our laughter, sparkling, is our song. Its melody will fill our home and color our memories. 

We will remember why we fell in love. 

Our sacred covenant is valid and binding. 

A smile quickly spread across his face and he rolled it back up carefully. He and his wife shared a glance. 

“What?” Patrick said as he accepted the _ketubah _ from his father. He smiled and slid it back into the shipping tube. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Clint replied. He squeezed Patrick’s shoulder and went to refill his coffee. 

“Ray, can I ask you to be in charge of it? Make sure we bring it with us?” Patrick held the tube out to his friend and former roommate. 

“Oh yes! Of course, Patrick!” Ray beamed, feeling very important. 

Stevie sat up in bed yawning and stretched both arms over her head. Her long-sleeved black and white checked pajamas were just warm enough. She dragged her fingers through her long dark hair and smiled. David was on his side, facing her with one arm tucked under his pillow. 

“Hey, David. It’s time we get you married,” she nudged him. 

David sprang awake. “Oh fuck – what time is it?” 

Stevie laughed, she never knew anyone who could go from peaceful sleep to outright panic as efficiently as her best friend. 

“Relax, it’s only 9,” she yawned again and got out of her bed. 

David stretched and returned the yawn. “Your bed is a lot more comfortable than I remember it.” 

She shrugged. “I got a new mattress after Jake and I broke up for good.” 

“Yeah, he was pretty hard on a mattress, wasn’t he?” David said with a raised eyebrow. 

Stevie rolled her eyes and teased him. “I’m gonna tell Patrick you were talking about your ex the morning of your wedding!” 

“That’s not fair – you brought him up!” David replied. 

“Come on, get up. It’s shower time while the building still has hot water. Your mom and Alexis said they’d be here by 9:30,” she gently pushed his shoulder. 

“Which means they’ll be here at least by 11,” David replied. “I’m glad I stayed here last night. One last night with you.” 

Stevie laughed sarcastically. “So, what? I’m chopped liver after this? Once you’re a married man, you won’t have time for little old me anymore?” 

“You know what I mean. We won’t have like, sleepovers anymore,” David replied. 

She considered his point with a pouted lip. “Except when you guys fight and he locks you out.” 

Stevie felt his hand rest on top of hers and she turned to him. 

“You’re my best friend,” he said. 

“I know,” she made a shy, awkward face. 

“And um, I love you,” he squeezed her hand. 

“Oooh I’m gonna tell Patrick you said you loved your ex-girlfriend the morning of your wedding!” She shimmied her shoulder, avoiding an actual, human emotional moment. 

“You’re not my ex-girlfriend! You’re my ex friend with benefits,” he rolled his eyes. 

“That really doesn’t make it sound any better, David.” She winked at him and hopped out of bed. 

Exasperated, he groaned. “I’m trying to have a moment, here!” 

Stevie walked around the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I can’t have a moment right now. I’m so happy for you, David. But I’m going to cry today. There’s no way around it. And if I start crying now, I will literally _ never _ stop.” She kissed his cheek and didn’t meet his eyes when she went to the bathroom. 

Once at the country club, decked out in his tuxedo and perfectly coiffured, David couldn’t take his eyes off the door that separated him from the room where Patrick was waiting. 

“Geez, David, anxious much?” Alexis tapped him on the shoulder. “You’re staring at the door like you have x-ray vision or something!” 

“I haven’t seen him in a week, Alexis! Give me a break!” His nerves were frayed, if he didn’t get to kiss Patrick soon, he was going to lose it. 

Their photographer had already snapped a few frames on David’s side of the door and she was taking pictures of Patrick with his half of the wedding party. She’d told David to listen for her knocking on the door which would be his cue to enter. 

David puffed his cheeks out and shook out his hands. His fingers felt completely naked without any of his rings. 

“How are you holding up, son?” 

David looked up and saw his father smiling with a hand in his pocket and his other arm wrapped around his mother’s waist. 

“You look resplendent, David,” his mother said admiringly. 

“How do I look, Mom?” Alexis asked. 

“Oh, Alexis? I didn’t see you there. You are a _vision _,” she smiled at her younger child. 

Alexis was about to snap back about being the less-loved Rose sibling when three knocks on the door informed David that his agonizing wait was over. He gasped and turned to the door. 

“Wait, where’s Stevie? Stevie!” Johnny turned toward the bar and waved her over. 

“Oh, shit! Coming!” Stevie stopped flirting with the bartender and buttoned her jacket as she ran over toward the Roses. 

David turned the knob and opened the door. He quickly scanned the room for Patrick and locked eyes on the back of his head. Patrick was looking out the window with his hands in his trouser pockets. David’s breath caught in his throat and he did his best to fight back against the typhoon of tears that rushed to his eyes. He crossed the room in three strides and he grabbed Patrick’s shoulder, turning him. 

Patrick gave an excited yelp and didn’t get a chance to look at David before their arms wrapped around each other and they kissed. Their families and friends laughed and applauded their enthusiastic reunion snogging and the photographer swooped around the room, snapping picture after picture. 

“Alright! Alright! Save it for the wedding, boys!” Rabbi Feinstein entered the room and clapped his hands. 

David started to laugh and he pulled away first. He got his first real look at Patrick in a tuxedo. 

“You look amazing,” he said, straightening Patrick’s tie. 

“So do you,” Patrick grinned and picked a spot of lint from David’s shoulder. He took David’s hand and their fingers easily wove together. For the first time in days, David finally felt at ease. Everything else could go wrong; he was marrying the love of his life and nothing else mattered. 

“Boys, I have these for you...” the Rabbi removed two black yarmulkes from a silk bag he kept in his inside jacket pocket. He handed them each one. 

David stooped a little so Patrick could place it on his head and David bit his lip, concentrating when he reciprocated. 

“Where’s the _ketubah _? Someone has it, yes?” the Rabbi asked. 

“Here! I do!” Ray hadn’t put the cardboard tube down since Patrick handed it to him. He opened it and unrolled it reverently on a table set in the middle of the room for that purpose. 

“Alright so,” the Rabbi pushed his reading glasses up his nose and read the contract in English and Aramaic, then he asked the grooms if they agreed to what he read. 

“Yes!” they answered simultaneously. Giggles of anticipation rippled through the room. 

Rabbi Feinstein removed a black pen from his pocket and filled in the dates at the top of the contract and signed it at the bottom. He passed David the pen; once he signed, he handed the pen over to Patrick. 

“Johnny, come be a witness,” the Rabbi called him over. 

With the document signed and witnessed, the wedding could proceed. The wedding party members gave the grooms a little bit of space so they could talk before the ceremony began. 

“Can you believe it’s here? It’s today. It’s happening,” Patrick squeezed David’s hand. 

“I love you. I love you so much,” David choked back tears. 

Patrick pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at David’s eyes. 

“Don’t you start, you’ll get me going,” he sniffled. 

“David! Come on! It’s time!” Alexis waved him over frantically. 

“Here goes,” Patrick kissed him one last time. “The next time I kiss you, we’ll be married.” 

David sighed heavily and desperately wanted one more kiss but Alexis pulled him away. 

Outside, on a warm, clear day, the wedding guests were sitting in folding chairs on either side of an aisle facing a modest altar, a four-post canopy swayed lightly in the refreshing breeze. A slightly yellowed white and navy wool tallit was draped over the top and secured at the corners, the zip ties disguised by simple white flowers. 

The music began, an a cappella song called_Lecha _ _ Dodi _, and everyone turned, awaiting the entrance of the wedding party. 

The Rabbi lead the way, then Matt entered with Stevie on his arm, followed by Ray and Alexis. They separated at the top of the aisle, going to their respective sides. 

The music changed and the guests all stood. Bookended by both of his parents, Patrick gripped his mother’s arm tightly and he was one very short moment away from bursting into tears. The chuppah and flowers looked exactly as he’d pictured it from listening to David explain what he envisioned. He knew David was going to be thrilled by it and that made him happy. Clint gripped Patrick’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. 

“Here we go, Paddy. Let’s get you married.” 

Patrick hugged his dad and kissed his mother’s cheek. She sat in the seat reserved for her in the front row and his father took his position next to Ray. Patrick’s heart felt full, he fixed his eyes on the door as it opened. 

David’s face was red and tears were falling in spite of his every effort not to cry. Seeing David cry made Patrick want to run over and hold him. Moira paused a moment before she and Johnny walked David down the aisle. She kissed her son’s cheek and wiped his eyes. 

“I love you, David,” she squeezed his arms. “But you must stop crying right this minute.” 

He laughed and she wiped his tears away again. Roland called out to Johnny and waved as they walked past him and Jocelyn. At the top of the aisle, Patrick stepped forward and held his hand out to David’s father. 

“Put that away,” Johnny said as he pushed Patrick’s hand. Patrick looked deeply confused until he found himself in a warm embrace. Johnny kissed his cheek lightly before he let go and stood next to Alexis. Moira winked at Patrick before she sat down and she blew them both a kiss. 

“Welcome family and friends of these two young people who have chosen to unite in marriage,” Rabbi Feinstein began the ceremony. “I will start by saying this is my first time officiating at a same-sex wedding. After getting to know Patrick very well on his journey to Judaism, I felt I got to know David also. Then, after speaking with David these past few months, I see why these two young people have chosen to live this life together. This is a year of firsts for me. I just did a wedding of two iPhones. The ceremony was beautiful but the reception...” 

Patrick snorted with a suppressed laugh and several others in the congregated group joined him. David looked away, rolling his eyes, but smiling. 

“Our grooms will now make seven circles around each other while I recite the _Sheva _ _Brachot _ – the seven blessings the represent the joy of creation in ancient times and the newest creation – this new union being created in front of our eyes.” 

Patrick squeezed David’s hands and they practically hypnotized each other, not looking away even for a moment while they walked in slow circles and barely listened to the Rabbi’s words: 

“May the life you share together be as sweet as this wine you drink today. Blessed is the Source of Life, who created the fruit of the vine. 

May your love for one another always be a source of inspiration and happiness. Blessed is the Source of Joy, who creates a wonderful, brilliant world. 

May your journey together be blessed with generosity and forgiveness. May you enable each other to fulfill your dreams, and may you be committed to the paths of courage and hope. Blessed is the Source of Generosity who created such good, remarkable people…you two! 

Wherever you travel, and wherever life takes you, may the love of your family and friends always echo in your hearts…even across great distances and times. Blessed is the Source of Love who supports the edifice of love. 

With the strength of your relationship, may you help transform the world in big ways and small ways. May your love for each other be a source of warmth and inspiration for your community. Blessed is the Source of Healing who brings wellbeing to the world through Her children. 

May you always find a refuge tucked within your love – a place to hide out, and a place to reflect. Blessed is the Source of Safety, who brings joy. 

Blessed is the Source of Life, who creates wonder, pleasure, song, and delight! May these grooms be filled with gladness, and rejoicing, love, harmony, and companionship. And may they be blessed with lots and lots of peace! Blessed is the Source of Life, who is the Source of Peace.” 

They were about to make an eighth rotation so the Rabbi lightly grabbed David’s elbow to stop them. They both heard someone (probably Roland) absent-mindedly whistling ‘Ring Around the Rosie’. David grit his teeth, ready to say something biting but when Patrick started giggling uncontrollably, he relaxed and chuckled with him. 

“I look out in the seats today and I see the faces of those nearest and dearest to Patrick and David ,” the Rabbi said, pointing the the sky with one finger. “And I’m reminded of the significance of the _ chuppah _ they are standing under…almost.” 

The grooms looked up and then at each other. Realizing they weren’t quite standing under it, they took one large step closer to the Rabbi, getting completely underneath the canopy. 

“The _chuppah_ is covered by the _tallit_ both of our grooms wore when they became _b’nai _ _ Mitzvah_. There is a roof above their heads to represent the home they will build together, but no walls. This symbolizes that in their home, family and friends will always be welcome.” 

“By invitation or with advanced notice!” David announced with a laugh. 

Rabbi Feinstein poured a cup of wine and they each sipped from it in between the two traditional blessings. David tipped the bottom of the cup and drained its contents. 

“But what about the third blessing, David?” He teased. 

The first exchange of rings is what made Patrick start to cry. It was completely unintentional, because David had forgotten to tell him about his grandfather’s rings. In his mind, they’d use two of David’s engagement rings for that part of the ceremony. He whipped his head towards his mother when David pulled the two rings out of his pocket, having recognized the pieces of jewelry immediately. 

David repeated the vows as the Rabbi slowly broke each word down by syllables and he slipped Patrick’s maternal grandfather’s ring on his right index finger. 

“_ Ha__rei __ata __mekudesh __li __b’taba’at __zo __kda’at __moshe __v’yisrael _ _ .” _

“Bonus points from the Big Guy Upstairs if you can remember the translation, Patrick,” the old man’s eyes twinkled and he nudged Patrick’s elbow. There was scattered, muted, nervous laughter for him and he turned red, very much feeling put on the spot. 

“Umm...by this ring you are consecrated to me...” Patrick squinted one eye as if that would help his memory. 

“Ok, ok, you show off!” The Rabbi playfully swatted his arm and turned to David. “Is he always this much of a know it all?” 

“Usually, yeah, but it’s cute,” David responded. 

“That is a very good answer.” 

Patrick repeated the process, slipping his paternal grandfather’s ring on David’s right index finger. 

“Now our modernized couple has elected to exchange modern vows and will exchange _ another _ ring,” he said with a teasing lilt in his voice. 

David smirked and took a deep breath. Patrick pulled the ring box from his pocket and handed it over to him. He reached his other hand back to Stevie. He flapped his open palm at her and when he received nothing he turned around and saw her tearing up. His eyebrows knit together and he gave her a quick wink. 

“Shit - sorry! Oh god, I said shit! Sorry!” She put her fingers in front of her mouth. 

“It’s fine just...” David flicked his hand back and forth between them asking her to hurry up. She pulled an index card from her pocket and checked that it wasn’t her toast for the reception and then handed it to David. She mouthed ‘sorry’ to him one last time. 

David nodded with a smile and turned back to Patrick, exhaling deeply to find his center. 

“Patrick, you came into my life when I most needed you. I was resistant. I was in denial. I never imagined someone as amazing as you are could possibly want me. It took my sister and my best friend telling me that there was something between us for me to even consider that you might be interested. As soon as we kissed the first time, I was done for. I’ve been yours since that night and I’ll always be yours.” 

Stevie’s lip was practically bleeding from how hard she’d been biting it, trying to keep quiet and not sob but David’s vows pushed her over the precipice. She made a soft squealing noise and couldn’t hold back another second. Alexis had let a few tears stream down her cheeks quietly but when Stevie let her guard down, Alexis’s shoulders started to shake. Johnny leapt into action, standing between the two women and let them cry on each shoulder while he consoled them. 

“Patrick, you’re up to bat,” the baseball-loving Rabbi said to the second groom. 

Patrick cleared his throat and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. His hand was noticeably trembling as he read from the slip of paper, sliding the ring on David’s left hand. 

“David, you are my best friend, my hopes and future, my strength, my forever. Whatever the future holds, I’m grateful that we’ll face it together, standing proudly side-by-side.” 

David struggled not to wail. Patrick scrunched up his nose and made a kissy face that made him chuckle just enough to keep the tears at bay. 

“I look at these two people and the Yiddish word ‘_beshert _ ’ comes to mind. The literal translation is ‘destiny’ but it is also commonly translated to mean ‘soulmate’. I think never before in my many, many years have I seen two people more attuned to each other than Patrick and David. I have often counselled members of my congregation who have been single for a long time, I tell them ‘ You and your _beshert _ will meet each other, it’s bound to happen. There’s no need to worry.’ I tell them they can speed up the process by praying. Begging really. Or nagging, depending how you look at it. Yes, nagging God helps moves the process along. I’m not sure which one of you prayed harder for the other, but all that matters is that we are here today.” 

He continued to recite the concluding Hebrew prayers in a singing-rhythmic fashion and David realized half-way through that he was bobbing his head as if listening to the radio. He started to giggle and exaggerated the head bobbing. Patrick laughed and joined him; soon enough they were holding hands and rocking back and forth to the beat set by the Rabbi’s voice. 

“And now, every Gentile’s favorite part of a Jewish wedding – the breaking of the glass,” he said. He turned to the table where the wine and pewter cup had been placed and put two glasses wrapped in white cloth at their feet. 

“As this glass is shattered, we remember the destruction of the Temple in Jerusalem and pray that your union remains unbroken for all time. The celebration is at an end you may seal the covenant with a kiss.” 

Patrick didn’t skip a beat, stomping hard on his own glass and wrapping his arms around David to kiss him as deeply as he had been longing to since they began the ceremony. Cheers of “_Mazel tov_!” erupted around them. David held Patrick around his neck and smiled against his lips when he felt Patrick start to twist to dip him. He panicked only a little, hoping not to be dropped but Patrick’s grip was strong. 

The kiss went on, as did the cheering until Patrick pulled David back upright and their lips parted. 

“I didn’t break mine yet!” David gasped for air and ground his foot against the white napkin, feeling the glass pop under his shoe. The applause started up again and he kissed Patrick once more. 

The wedding party exited the way they entered except David and Patrick were holding hands and waving, smiling as widely as they possibly could without looking cartoonish. 

They rushed into the country club directly into a room labeled discreetly, “Do not disturb.” 

Aside from actually getting married to each other, this was the period they had both been most looking forward to. 

Patrick couldn’t believe his eyes. “An honest-to-god, religiously-sanctioned, built-in Seven Minutes in Heaven!” He’d exclaimed out loud when he’d first read about _yichud. _

“I think it’s at least eight minutes,” David said, trying to remember. 

“I don’t care – we're going to be in a room, locked from the inside after not seeing each other for a fucking week, David!” The excitement spilled from Patrick’s lips so fast the words almost blended together. 

David chortled. “Yeah but after a week-long, self-induced celibate streak, what the hell are we going to do with the remaining five minutes and thirty seconds?” 

Finally getting his husband (_husband!!) _in a private, locked room, Patrick pinned David’s body against the door, their tongues were lapping against each other while they moaned into each other’s mouths and they stripped each other’s jackets off and they dropped to the floor. 

David clutched Patrick’s suspenders and pushed him backward towards the vintage Victorian love seat. Patrick stumbled a little but gripped David’s hips tightly and managed to stay mobile. 

He worked his arms free of the suspenders while David tore at the fly of his trousers. Patrick nudged his chin to the side to give himself easier access to David’s long, graceful neck. He restrained himself from sucking on his skin or biting hard enough to leave a mark. 

He felt the cushions behind his legs and David must have had a sense that they were close because he gave Patrick’s shoulders a hard shove and they were quickly laying on the cramped piece of furniture that was clearly not designed for the post-nuptial activities of two grown men. 

David grunted and got one shoe off but struggled with the second. He pushed his thigh into Patrick’s crotch and they both moaned feeling each other hard. 

They made out viciously, biting and sucking with abandon and the more pressure each man applied to the other’s clothed cock brought their assured mutual climax ever closer. 

“Easy, easy, I’m gonna shoot -” Patrick gasped for air when David started tonging at his earlobe. 

David scrambled to his knees and locked his eyes on Patrick while he tugged his pants and boxers down. 

“Fuck,” Patrick arched his back against the stiff, uncomfortable sofa. 

Taking as much of his husband’s leaking cock into his throat as possible, David vowed not to come up for air until he was swallowing Patrick’s cum. The anticipation of that first married orgasm was clearly on his side and Patrick lasted all of 45 seconds. Patrick clawed at the ornate carved wooden decoration at the back of the love seat, knowing he couldn’t possibly yank on David’s hair without every last guest knowing what was going on in that secluded room. 

David's chest was heaving when he let Patrick’s cock pop out of his mouth and Patrick licked the trail of his own cum from the corner of his husband’s mouth. 

“Switch with me right now,” Patrick growled, reaching for David’s belt. 

All of a minute and twenty second passed before David was cumming in Patrick’s mouth. He saw the light from the desk lamp reflecting off of both of this wedding rings when his hands were both nestled deep in Patrick’s messy curls. 

Patrick sat back on his heels and swallowed. He ran his tongue hungrily over his lips to make sure he hadn’t missed a drop. 

“That’s one,” David finally said when he could put two words together. 

“Huh?” Patrick got to his feet and pulled his boxers back up. 

“You really think I’m not going to try getting you alone a second time tonight? Or a third?” David cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. 

Patrick’s cheeks turned red and he nodded knowingly. 

“You are _n__ot _wearing those!” David noticed that Patrick was wearing the joke boxers Stevie had given him. 

“I think they’re funny,” Patrick started to pull up his trousers. 

David smiled and drew a circle with one finger. “At least turn around and let me see your ass...” 

Patrick turned and pulsed both of his cheeks, making David bite his lower lip and groan. 

“Bad boy,” he teased. 

They got redressed and David opened a window to let some fresh air circulate. 

“It smells like dude in here,” he laughed. 

Patrick was about to sit next to David on the sofa to enjoy the last few minutes of their privacy when he saw a small black gift bag with white tissue paper sticking out of the top of it sitting on a corner table. 

“Is that for us?” He pointed. David shrugged; he hadn’t seen the bag either. 

Patrick peeked inside and snorted a laugh. “I fucking love Stevie.” 

He pulled out a travel-sized bottle of mouthwash and a tin of curiously strong mints. A note was taped to the bottle: 

The most practical and necessary gifts you will receive today. 

Love you both. 

Xoxo – Stevie 

Luckily, the room was attached to a private washroom and they were able to make good use of Stevie’s gifts before David’s father was knocking on the door. 

“It’s um, it’s time...are you guys decent?” 

“Just a second, Dad!” David called. 

They took turns looking each other over and exited the room hand in hand, sharing a secretive smile with each other. 

“It’s my pleasure to introduce to you all to the gentlemen of the hour! Everyone put your hands together for David and Patrick Rose-Brewer!” The DJ introduced them. They entered the room with their hands above their head. The guests made a circle around the dance floor and there were very few dry eyes in the room when the opening chord of the song Patrick chose for their first dance played. 

He pulled David into his chest and held him in place with both hands at his lower back. David draped his arms over his husband’s shoulders and threaded his fingers together behind Patrick’s neck. 

“I hate this song,” David said with a soft smile. 

“No you don’t. You hate Rod Stewart, which is fair,” Patrick replied and kissed him. 

David realized the song sounded slightly different. When Patrick started singing to him, he realized the first dance at his wedding was happening to a karaoke track. 

_ Have I told you lately that I love you? _

_ Have I told you there’s no one else above you? _

_ Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, _

_ Ease my troubles, that’s what you do. _

Moira was sniffling as she linked arms with Johnny. They swayed together and he offered her the handkerchief from his pocket. 

“Our David, John. Our baby boy,” she sighed fondly. 

“Not a baby anymore, Moira,” he responded, pulling her closer. 

“Always our baby.” She rested her temple against his shoulder. 

As Patrick finished singing, he twirled David around and held him closer for one more kiss. Everyone who hadn’t already cried that day was dabbing at their eyes. 

“Ok, let’s get the moms on the dance floor,” the DJ said as the music transitioned. 

Patrick kissed David’s neck before they both extended their hands for their mothers. 

“We did it, Mama,” Patrick whispered. 

“I’m so proud of you, Paddy. My Sweet Boy.” 

Halfway through the upbeat song, (Rascal Flatts’ _My Wish) _Clint nudged Johnny and the slightly older man winked. They had planned it all out earlier in the week and it was finally time for them to shine. 

They approached their respective sons-in-law and tapped their shoulders. David began to step aside and allow Clint to dance with him mom when he found himself in the arms of his father-in-law. He turned when he heard Patrick’s jubilant laugh and turned just in time to see his husband start to dance with his father. 

Moira clapped and laughed heartily and offered her hand to Marcy. They took turns caring for each other's eye makeup while they danced together. 

With a solid fifty seconds left to the song, David looked across the dance floor just in time to see his father dip Patrick. 

“Dad!” he called. Johnny looked up with a grin and raised both eyebrows. 

“Switch!” Johnny shouted at Clint and he bowed, excusing himself from Patrick. 

“You two take care of each other,” Clint softly tapped his palm to David’s cheek. 

“We do,” he replied with a smile. 

“C’mere, Paddy.” Clint pulled his son in for a dance while Johnny and David did the same. 

Much later in the night, David’s heart was pounding hard as he sat in a chair in the middle of the dance floor. Patrick was next to him in his own chair and they clutched a cloth napkin between them. Two concentric circles formed around them and the eight strongest people in the room each took hold of one chair leg each to lift the grooms in the celebration of the _hora. _

“This is it,” Patrick shouted to David while they were raised and lowered and their guests danced around them. “This is the epic _peak.” _He beamed. 

David looked around the room, seeing the modest decorations and the most essential guests and his eyes came to rest on his newly-minted husband, the love of his life. 

“This is just the beginning,” he replied. 


End file.
